


Shiver me Timbers!

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lucy's here too but its mostly about Winn and CJ, Playtime, Winn's just a big kid at heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10134914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The title says it all





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Winn & CJ fic

******

The wind howled and thunder crashed, lightning flashed, and the waves rocked the small _S.S. Barnacle_ from side to side

"Admiral!" Winn called out "we're going to sink!"

"No," the Admiral proclaimed "there's treasure there on that island," she declared "lots of treasure, gold, jewels," her eyes lit up "books!! ONWARDS!!!""

"Aye, Admiral" Winn saluted and kept rowing, suddenly spotting something rising from the water "admiral!" he warned

"A sea hag!" the admiral brandished her saber "back, beast!!"

"I'll have you know that I'm prettiest sea hag in all the seven seas, thank you very much" Lucy proclaimed, hands on her hips as she examined what had been her couch, the cushions had been stacked on one side and an old sheet had been pinned up to the back, making what she guessed what supposed to be a sail "so, this is what you two have been up to while I was getting dinner"

"Yep," Winn proclaimed, his paper pirate hat bobbing as he nodded "care to join us in our hunt for buried treasure, milady?"

"I don't know," Lucy began "does the admiral want to eat dinner?"

"Oh boy!" CJ promptly jumped ship

"Aw, come on," Winn pouted "it was just getting interesting"

"She's _four_ , Winn, how imaginative can it be?"

"Well, let's see, we just escaped from the dreaded Penguin Island, the Most Frightening Island In All the Seven Seas, rescuing the beautiful Lady Penguin," he nodded to Ms. Penguin who was propped up against the stack of cushions "and now we're on a hunt for buried treasure which will lead us to map so that we can rescue Supergirl from a volcano" he explained, Lucy whistled

"She came up with all that?"

"Yeah, all I did was move the couch cushions"

"Damn"

******

After dinner, the treasure hunt was abandoned in favor of a movie, the S.S Barnacle was promptly scuttled and turned back into a Laz-y-boy sofa, and a copy of _A Muppets Treasure Island_ that CJ had brought with her was popped into the DVD player (Winn actually wanted to watch the next _Pirates of the Caribbean_ , but after the lecture that Alex and Astra had given him after he let CJ watch the first one he wasn't going to take any chances)

"Hey, she asleep?" Lucy asked as she settled down next Winn

"Yeah, didn't even make it past the first song" he nodded

"You know," Lucy began "I think we can tell Alex and Astra that if Kara and James aren't available we can babysit"

"Yeah" Winn agreed


End file.
